Spunk
by x se
Summary: Arguing over poor Gash Bell. That’s all two teenage demonesses did. And then Gash announces he’s marrying Koruru. Well, there goes that… Pati x Tio, Implied Gash Bell x Koruru. Danny POV, ShoujoAi


**Spunk**

Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell.  
Spoilers: As long as you know about Pati and how she and Tio feel about Gash, none really.  
Notes: Yeah... While I dislike Koruru x Gash, its the only pairing that would work with pati x Tio... Anyhoo...

* * *

Well, he was kind of like my younger brother I suppose. He's a good kid and all, but the poor guy never gets any alone time with his girl. Which is sad since he runs our entire world.

So of course, being the good older brother figure that I am, told Gash to simply get married, but he smiled and shook his head in that weird way he does. Well, when Zeon told him to give up, Gash didn't, and look at 'em now…

Anyway, it was about a year ago I started noticing them. Despite my being six years older than them, demons that looked like humans stopped aging around their teens-20s anyway. And they were both very beautiful women. They both had spunk, though the one with short blue hair was a bit possessive. They were both _very_ violent, a waiter that worked here a while back quit because of their frequent visits.

Oh yeah, I'm Danny. I run the only restaurant-slash-bar in the Makai. The only bar that allows minors, as long as they don't have beer. Huh… I wonder what will happen when Gash figures out what a bar is… Anyway, as I was saying…

The two girls, or I guess they're not girls anymore… Man. Maybe I'm drunk today, my mind's wandering like a… Aw screw it. As I was saying, about a year ago, I started noticing them. Only because they started showing up at the bar to try to sneak something alcoholic, and eat. Though they never ate together, I saw 'em glaring at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

It was three months after that they sat at the same table. I kind of felt sorry for them really. While only as open and possessive about it, they both liked Gash a lot. But anyway, one day that sat at the same table, smirking at each other. They shook hands and grinned.

"May the best woman win." "I will."

They said both of those remarks in unison, and then ordered a shared meal. I did _not_ envy the waiters. Oh well, I just make up recipes, run the place, and get rich. I sometimes take vacations and visit Jiji… Anyhoo…

About a month later, they were friends. You could see it, the way they were almost _always_ together. They didn't argue, which was odd considering their nature. They were the argumentative type I suppose…

Well anyway, two months later they were roommates. They held each other a lot, normally after sparring. You should have seen the customers when they walked in, holding each other all hot and sweaty-like. It was actually funny seeing those poor demons run off with nosebleeds. Some of the females even had a dribble leaking out.

About a month later is when I actually saw it. It was funny really, the sparkle in the eyes of the two of them. The way they stared at each other… Wow, that sounded _really_ corny, and what's creepy is it's _true_… What's weird is neither seemed to notice, but hey, I'm the owner of the restaurant they go to every day, who knows what they do alone.

… Wow, not what I meant, but that sounds _really_ dirty…

Anyway, it was last month when Gash noticed the two were acting weird, but he's pretty thick when it comes to all non-Koruru women, so I can accept that he didn't see it. So he announced he and Koruru were getting married. About a month earlier, Tio and Pati became of age, so they drunk themselves silly.

I have no clue what happened that night, though I have ideas, but they came back the next day grinning without a care in the world.

One day, I decided to clean out the back room. The place was completely empty, Tio and Pati had vanished, and I assumed they had gone off training or something. Well anyway, it was last week when this "one day" occurred.

I found Tio and Pati, in the back room in their undergarments, flipping a coin which would decide who would… Well, let's not go into that. I smiled and shook my head, and left.

Well, like I said, both girls got spunk. Though I _really_ think I should have stayed and watched… Aw screw it, I'm a softie. Those kinda things shouldn't be watched…

Man I need a mate…

**End**


End file.
